Our Not So Normal Creepypasta Life
by Kingdom ZeroChan
Summary: Here we present two girls. Lucy Jenny They're both best friends, since 6th grade, and have been inseparable. They both have very different personalities, and yet they are similar. Why? cause they both have powers. And now, because of an accident, they're forced to become Creepypasta's.


**Hey guys it's me, Kanami-chan! How have you guys been? It's been a long time. Anyway, this is my newest story, Our Not So Normal Creepypasta Life. Here is the full summery:****Here we present two girls.**  
** Lucy**  
** Jenny**  
** They're both best friends, since 6th grade, and have been inseparable. They both have very different personalities and yet they are similar. Why? Cause they both have powers. "I have a cat and I'm not afraid to use it" Lucy threatened. Lucy and Jenny have gone to a new school and something big is waiting for them. "Two new students are joining us class" the teacher. There two boys came in. "Introduce yourselves"**  
** "My name is Benjamin"**  
** "My name is Jeffery"**  
** "You know I'm wondering, why they look so familiar" Lucy wondered. "What do you mean?" Jenny asked. "Don't they look like BEN drowned and Jeff The Killer?". An accident happens and both of them become, Most Wanted. There's only one solution. Become Creepypasta's. "Wow are we gonna become Creepypasta's anyway" Jenny wondered. They both slowly looked at the woods, and then at each other. "Oi, CREEPYPASTA'S! WE'RE LOOKING FOR YOU!" Lucy shrieked, once they entered the forest. Jenny whacked Lucy on the head. "What the heck is wrong with you?!" she yelled. "Did you call?" a voice asked. Find out at Our Not So Normal Creepypasta Life. So yeah there you go.  
DISCLAIMER!  
**

I do not own Creepypasta or Fairy Tail's first opening song, Snow Fairy, it belongs to Hiro Mashima, or whoever created it.

* * *

"So here we are."

"Yep, hell has officially begun."

"Sometimes I wonder, why we come to school."

"Beats me."

Two girls were seen in front of an entrance. One had waist-length, wavy, black hair and brown eyes, that had flecks of red in them. Her name is Lucy Vega.

The other girl had black hair that reached up to her butt, and brown eyes that had flecks of purple in them. Her name is Jenny Jones.

"So what class are you in?" Lucy asked. "I'm in 720, what about you?" Jenny asked. "720 as well. At least we got Ms. Ramirez as a teacher."

They entered and headed towards the auditorium. They sat down, and turned towards each other. "Who do think is gonna be in our class?" Jenny asked. "Probably old students and new students" Lucy answered. "I wonder who the new kid will be. A boy or a girl?" Jenny wondered.

"Why are you even wondering this? We don't even know if new kids are going intro our classroom" Lucy said. "I bet you that there will be" Jenny said. "How much?" Lucy asked. "10 bucks."

**20 MINUTES LATER**

"You owe me 10 bucks" Lucy grumbled, as she handed 10 dollars at a now smirking Jenny. Their teacher had announced that two new students will be coming in.

"I owe you nothing. We made a bet, so it's fair" she said with smugness. "Class the new students will be coming in now, please treat them nice and welcoming" Ms. Ramirez said.

Two kids stepped in. One had blonde hair and blue eyes. The other had black hair and dark eyes. "Please introduce yourselves" Ms. Ramirez said. "My name is Benjamin" the blonde one said.

"And my name is Jeffery" the other said. Lucy and Jenny glanced at each other. "Alright please sit next to..."

**AT LUNCH**

"Those new kids look familiar" Lucy said. "What do you mean?" Jenny asked, eating her homemade sandwich. "Never mind" Lucy said, drinking her lemonade and Jenny shrugged. Lucy took her iPod and picked a random song.

She started bobbing her head up and down. "What are you hearing?" Jenny asked. "What?" Lucy asked. "What are you hearing?' Jenny repeated. Lucy took her headphones out of her ears.

"What?" she asked again, a teasing smile on her plump lips.

Jenny huffed and resisted the _oh so sweet _urge to strangle her best friend. "What. Are. You. Hearing?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh, it's the first opening of Fairy Tail, Snow Fairy" Lucy said. She suddenly had a glint in her brown eyes.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked innocently. It took a moment for Jenny to realize it. "Oh no, I am not singing another song with you" Jenny said and Lucy pouted.

"Party Popper" she huffed. Lucy took the cord out and put the music from the beginning.

_"Fairy, where are you going?  
I'm holding, all the light to your way;  
this light will shine upon a brand new day._

(Oh yeah!) Now can you hear the voice thats calling out to you?  
(Oh yeah!) Though I know its shouts have caused its over-use  
(Oh yeah!) But will it stay until your heart can hear it through?  
(Oh yeah!) OH YEAH!

The sun and moon have joined in celebration;  
Have you forgotten our affiliation?  
When you're not here to share your laughter with me,  
I just can't find my inspiration, but its:

Snowing, keep going; be honest and smile as we're  
Approaching, evoking, the clock to keep repeating, but  
Fairy, where are you going?  
I'm holding, all the light to your way;  
this light will shine upon a brand new day.  
(Why?!) x3  
Don't say goodbye!"

Lucy finished and Jenny clapped. The thing is that more claps were heard. They turned around and saw the new students, Benjamin and Jeffery. Lucy and Jenny glanced at each other, raising eyebrows.

"Thank you... You're Benjamin and Jeffery, right?" Lucy asked. They nodded, smiling. Benjamin and Jeffery sat down, next to them.

It was a comfortable silence, when Lucy broke it.

"So do you guys know what Creepypasta is?"


End file.
